Peeta VS Snow
by francolombo
Summary: Confundido Peeta despierta en el Capitolio, no sabe que le paso al resto de los tributos y Katniss. Para protegerla deberá jugar un peligroso juego contra el mismo Snow.


La confusión era total, Peeta sabía que había estado en la arena, no sabía como había llegado ahí.

Intentó recordar, el cable de Beetee se había cortado, Finnick y el habían salido disparando a ayudar a Katniss y Johanna, rogaba que los profesionales no las hubieran emboscado a ambas. En algún momento perdió de vista a Finnick, encontró a Chaff peleando con Brutus, no había aguantado demasiado, Brutus había visto a Peeta, él atacó. Solo un par de intercambios y el puñal de Peeta se calvó en la garganta de Brutus, recibió cortes en brazos y pierna se había roto una costilla. Escuchó a Katniss llamándolo, cuando llegó vio a Katniss apuntar hacia el cielo, la flecha salió despedida con la carga del rayo, la explosión lo dejo inconsciente, en un momento creyó ver como una manos de metal se la llevaban.

Ahora estaba en una habitación blanca, ninguna puerta, solo una cama y tubos transparentes que iban de la pared a su brazo, no tenía heridas en su cuerpo, incluso la piel nueva y rosada que había salido en en la arena, se había acomodado al resto de su cuerpo, estaba en el Capitolio.

¿Katniss también estaría allí en otra habitación? ¿La habrían matado ya?

No, no era posible, no habría pasado más de uno o dos días, en ese tiempo la habrían curado apenas. El presidente Snow la mataría, pero no hasta que esté en su mejor forma para luego terminar con la imagen de ella y así terminar con los levantamientos.

No, ya no serían levantamientos, lo que le hizo Katniss al campo de fuerza habrá tenido gigantescas repercusiones, "por qué me hace tan difícil el mantenerla viva" pensaba Peeta "¿qué puedo hacer? si la matan, muero…"

Se mataría cuando eso llegara, nos les iba a dar el lujo de tener un ganador, menos uno hecho pedazos… hecho pedazos "¿Eso busca Snow? ¿Quiere una imagen de desolación mía? ¿Un ejemplo? si eso quiere el bastardo, se lo voy a dar. Le voy a dar tanta desolación a la gente que sus propios guardias lo mataran…".

Mientas él pensaba esto, una puerta se abrió, hizo lo posible por estar calmo y tirado en la cama, simulando recién despertarse levanta la cabeza y se encuentra con el presidente Snow y dos guardias en la puerta.

\- -Caballeros, nos permiten?- decía Snow a los hombres.

Ellos se retiraron, Snow se acercó a Peeta se paró a su lado, hizo unas señas y su cama se acomodó para estar a la altura del Presidente.

\- -Bien señor Mellark, supongo que querrá saber el motivo de mi visita- tenia los labios hinchados

\- -Katniss… ¿está viva? ¿la tienen ustedes? ¿qué le van a hacer? ¿están bien en el doce?- las preguntas salían sin medirse

\- -Temo decir que la situación de la señorita Everdeen es algo complicada…resulta ser que está viva, sí, pero con quien esta es el problema, parece ser que nuestra favorita está en el distrito trece nada mas.- sonreía a pesar de que era un problema para. Peeta notó que Snow no menciono al doce

\- -Mentira- contestaba Peeta, tratando de mantenerse inexpresivo, "¡estas viva!"- siempre dijeron que el trece fue destruido y las minas… ¡las minas!

\- -Muy agudo tengo que admitir señor Mellark, si las minas ahí se escondieron durante los últimos setentaicinco años.

\- -Porque todavía no destruye las minas

\- -Hay dos respuestas a esa pregunta, primero, porque nos están apuntando con sus armas y segundo por los recursos que producían ahí.

\- -¿Grafito?

\- -Oh no, vera señor Mellark, en el trece producían ciertos elementos, que cargados a armas o bombas causan una gran destrucción a escala masiva, por eso se revelaron en un principio, pero no sabían que en Capitolio también tenemos ese tipo de armas.- reía.

\- -¿Qué quiere de mí?

\- -Que me ayude señor Mellark, usted sabe cómo hablar y de seguro podrá parar a los distritos, si me ayuda tal vez perdone a la señorita Everdeen, solo si logra pararlos

\- -No se burle de mi señor, sabe que por más que hable no voy a parar a todos los distritos y menos a los que más sufrieron en su gobierno, esa gente tiene rencor hacia el Capitolio, están cansados de vivir así tratando de sobrevivir cada día y con miedo de que sus hijos sean elegidos para otros juegos, eso no es vida. Sin embargo hagamos un trato yo los calmo, y usted hará lo siguiente, dejaran viva a Katniss no la lastimaran o torturaran, también declarara que ya no habrá mas juegos del hambre.

\- - Señor Mellark- decía con tono frio- que le hace pensar que cumpliré con lo que dice

\- -Usted lo dijo señor, sé cómo hablar.

Snow se retiró. Estaba viva en otro distrito ahora tenía que convencer a todo Panem, una revolución no era la solución, la cantidad de la especia humana estaba seriamente reducida tenía que parar ambos lados. Para mantenerla viva tenia que seguir jugando y su rival era el presidente Snow.


End file.
